


Shut My Eyes For Now

by lialochness



Series: Animal Crackers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialochness/pseuds/lialochness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we can be allowed to dream. Derek Hale is no different than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut My Eyes For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to take some of season 2 within the series, certain things are not going to line up. But hopefully future additions will fix that problem, okie dokie? An alternative take on season 2.

Her pillow is warm. And it moves.

 

Okay, so it is not actually a pillow, but part of Maddie’s brain is not functioning properly at the moment considering it is around five in the morning when her phone vibrates and wakes her up. The daze is enough to mix up pillow with Derek, but they both fell asleep last night in this tangled mess, so her brain can assume all it wants. Derek the pillow, a nice ring to it, comes through fuzzy thoughts. It makes a half-smile form on her lips. Hell, Derek the pillow makes her want to blow off this interview too just because for all the muscles and the chiseled looks, he is actually nice and warm and snuggly in a manner only Maddie gets to have. That happens more because if any of the pack saw this there would definitely be some growling from all sides and explanations demanded as to why the human woman gets to snuggle with the Alpha and no one else does.

 

Not like they did anything last night other than talk, eat, and just reconnect in a way that they haven’t done since they were sixteen and stealing her dad’s truck to joy ride to the coastline. Maddie closes her eyes, hand moving down from its current position on Derek’s chest to her phone resting on her hip, shutting off the alarm and chucking the device on the table. A few more minutes of peace would be nice.

 

But she can’t and she knows she can’t, Derek knows she can’t, and he’s moving now and the warm is all there still, but he’s stretching his arms and making her move too. Maddie opens her eyes again and tries to refocus on this moment and remember what exactly had gone on. Nothing did happen because they both are still dressed in last night’s clothing, minus shoes because she told him shoes off since her dad was sleeping and the footsteps made were too heavy and would wake him up. Derek obliged then, staring off at the spot where he saw that Argent hunter's body face down the other week, while the sneakers were kicked off.

 

They talked and talked and talked, about her life in San Francisco, about how he was in New York, and there were a few moments when she just knew this was going to be hard, on the both of them, but she kept him talking. When it got too much, because reading Derek Hale is a fine art to master and she has had years of practice, she would interrupt with something silly and stupid, to get him to just give her this glare she’s seen only reserved for when his pack does something life-threatening to themselves and others, and it breaks her heart just a tiny bit.

 

Maddie knows she stayed away from Peter Hale, Kate Argent, and the fire, because he’s still not ready for that talk yet. She knows just from one look.

 

That breaks her heart even more.

 

\---

 

_“San Francisco… was there anyone else?”_ __

_“Only one that was serious and it ended way before I came back.”_ __

_“Why?”_ __

_“Because apparently I pined for someone who wasn’t giving me the time of day back then and it was obvious to everyone but me.”_ __

_“Maddie, I-“_ __

_“Don’t. I get it. No need to say anything.”_ __

 

~~~

 

Derek blames himself for a lot of things that happened. He knows that most of his guilt can be justified by the simple fact he was sixteen and stupid, sixteen and reckless, sixteen and just too damn naïve to think with anything other than his dick at the time, but the fact remains he is still guilty.

 

He holds her close when she finally falls asleep and savors the fact that something, someone, he can call his is safe for now and that no one will touch her or break her in any way. Not so long as he is around because another person is not going to end up dying because of him. She is so soft and warm and he indulges for the moment, letting his guard finally down, closing his eyes, and listens. He hears her heart slowly beating against his, how her breath hitches slightly while she dreams, how she mumbles when she sleeps, and thinks that this is entire his, no one else’s, and he will be damn sure no one is going to ruin that.

 

He was once told he deserved some happiness in his life. Maybe now he can get that.

 

It is not too hard to imagine what his life could be like. Sleep comes quicker than normal recently. When he dreams Derek sees his family, alive, safe, full, and he thinks that maybe he could have that again. Pack. Family. Home. He wants his pack safe and happy, all of them, even Stiles and Scott. Scott’s when the boy finally wises up and realizes, that much is clear as far as anyone can see, the pack can protect him, and Stiles, well, the boy grows on you after a while even he never seems to shut up. Besides, Erica has this little thing for him and Isaac, and maybe they could make that work and be happy. Boyd, Boyd getting his friends that he so wanted and needed. He can picture his home, his house, back to its original state, full of people, and it makes him think that maybe when the day is done and everything they need to do is finished, he can have that again.

 

He dreams and sees Maddie there too, smiling, and he dreams he is walking up and wrapping her up in his arms, and there are children, with her smile and his eyes, and he is happy because they come up and hug him too. Derek can indulge every now and then, or at least this dream version of him, and when he wakes up part of him is angry that this fantasy is over.

 

~~~

 

_“Are you staying? Not going back to New York?”_ __

_“In Beacon Hills?”_ __

_“Yeah.”_ __

_“Suppose. Pack’s here, can’t let these idiots run around unsupervised.”_ __

_“Even with-”_ __

_“Even with those… people here. Are you staying?”_ __

_“I suppose so too.”_ __

 

~~~

 

Untangling limbs makes her ache even more, and not in a good way. She moves to stand, stretch her legs out and arms going behind both their heads, body arching like a cat would after being curled up for hours on end. A lazy grin is shot in his directions when she moves to stand. Standing over she looks at the man, more than a man, her Derek, going through the motions of waking up on the couch, rubbing sleep form his eyes and growling softly at the loss of what was a nice human blanket. Chuckles come softly at that.

 

“You go shower. I’ll make breakfast.”

 

The reply is only a grunt, growl, and then a whine because it means he has to move and actually go up stairs rather than staying put on the couch. But she knows that he will go because he knows he takes less time in the shower than she does and won’t use up all the hot water. Maddie even remembered to leave a change of clothing, something from the old days when her father was still fit, in the bathroom. Nothing fancy, jeans, a black tee shirt, and it is more than enough for now.

 

Wandering in into the kitchen she can hear the steps of feet heading up stairs and sighs again, thinking that this can only last for so long. Bread is put into the toaster over, eggs are taken out and scrambled because she really does not want to deal with any other kind, and bacon is thrown into a pan to crisp up. Even with just plain old normal human hearing she can listen to the water running in the old house, hear the shower going off and on, picturing Derek just then stepping into the shower, out of the shower, and everything in between.

 

Maddie grows red and tries to focus on not burning breakfast.

 

But she doesn’t finish in time before Derek is already walking down, not bothering with the black tee shirt and seemingly settling on just the jeans that are a bit too large, but even then her father was taller and larger than he is now, so it doesn’t matter so much. Not the first time she has seen him shirtless, not going to be the last time either.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Cabinet next to the cookies.”

 

He starts making the coffee while she pulls out the food and sets the table. He grabs the mugs, she gets the plates, and both bump into each other when they try to go for the silverware. The bacon is salty, crunchy, and ready, the eggs just slightly over scrambled but they manage, and jelly is taken with toast a bit too dry. It’s not perfect but she never said she was actually a good cook in the first place.

 

~~~

 

_“Got an interview tomorrow. English teacher at Beacon Hills High School.”_ __

_“How?”_ __

_“Next school year, old Mrs. Wallace is finally leaving.”_ __

_“You’ll get it. And you’ll be able to watch over the pack too.”_ __

_“It’s just an interview.”_ __

_“_ _You’ll get it.”_ __

 

~~~

 

Derek does the dishes because Maddie goes upstairs to get ready. He knows exactly where everything goes because everything is exactly the same. He remember where the cookies were, where the mugs are, where the even the Poptarts are stashed away. But even then doing dishes and putting them away is not enough to distract from other thoughts, darker ones that get fueled by something else.

 

Maddie is upstairs in the shower. She is upstairs, in the shower, naked.

 

It makes his eyes go red because he can hear every little detail, every movement she makes there, and it makes the images comes quicker than he would like. The idea of him taking her up against the light blue bathroom tile with the water running is just one of many that come to mind. The wolf itself is howling for him to take what is rightfully his, not quite yet satisfied with the fact that the woman is staying here, staying with him. Every bit of control he uses and it stops him from leaping up the stairs and doing just that.

 

He breaks the mug in his hand accidently and the feeling of porcelain in his skin brings him back to reality. Eyes return to their normal color and he looks at his reflection in the shiny metal sink. Fangs are elongated but at least the red is gone.

 

He takes a deep breath and finishes up, grabbing the shirt that was left hanging on the banister by the stairs. Pulling it own he listens as the shower stops. Eyes are closed and he takes a seat on the couch, just listening to the sound of her footsteps, of her pulling together everything that he knows she needs for now, and it makes him smile just a tiny bit. Everything will be okay. Everything will be fine. Nothing bad will happen and they will be golden.

 

~~~

 

_“I need to get the house back from the state, from those people.”_ __

_“To rebuild?”_ __

_“It’s mine. Not theirs.”_ __

_“I know a lawyer.”_ __

_“No. I’ll figure something out.”_ __

 

~~~

 

A pair of heels is not her favorite thing in the world to wear. Neither is a skirt. But she walks down the stairs trying to muster up the grace and confidence that has to get her through this thing. It is worth the raised eyebrows and pointed look that gets sent her way and she does a little twirl at the end to celebrate not breaking her neck.

 

That earns an eye roll and a huff.

 

Maddie catches the edges of his eyes growing slightly red and looses the attitude quickly. Someone is possessive and she knows it is testing his patience. Besides, Derek is nice enough to give her a ride to the school that morning, if only because he can also grab a peek at just how his lovely puppies are fairing. The black Camaro is one hell of a car, on that she knows he takes pride in being his. Zipping through the waking town of Beacon Hills is child’s play and she wonders partially how the both of them will be staying here.

 

Beacon Hills High School is where this interview is taking place. Already students are heading inside by the time the car pulls up and she glances at the clock. A bit after seven but the interview is at eight and she still needs to make it through stairs, halls, and masses to arrive on time. A hand reaches out to rest on her own and she looks over to Derek, slightly confused, but there is nothing in his face that tells her he wants her to stay. Instead there is just a quick nod and a gentle squeeze and she notes the red has gone away again.

 

Without a word she leans over and places a gentle kiss on his lips in a gesture of thanks, the first time that she has done so since they were both teenagers, stupid, silly teenagers so much like the ones that are suddenly becoming the both of theirs to watch over. “Thank you,” she whispers, knowing he can here every word. “It won’t take long.”

 

His reply is a gruff, “You’ll be fine. Good luck,” and she exits the car, carrying books, lesson plans, every reference she manages to pull out. The interview doesn’t seem so bleak anyone.

 

It makes her smile just a bit when he rolls down the window and slides his aviators back on, nodding as she smiles and turns to go met the future.

 

 

~~~

 

_“What happens now?”_ __

_“We move on. Things are different. You know that.”_ __

_“You’re different.”_ __

_“Yes.”_ __

_“I’m different.”_ __

_“… Yes.”_ __

_“Derek?”_ __

_“Hmm?”_ __

_“I missed you.”_

 

~~~

 

Derek knows the moment she comes back out with a grin on her face and a bounce as she walks that everything went better than okay. She babbles excitedly in only a way that Maddie is allowed to do about just went on while he drives back to her house, trying to fight the urge to just pull the car over, taking her right then and there. For one the Sheriff has taken to having more officers out on patrol these days and getting arrested for public indecency would put a dent in both their plans.

 

Instead he makes it through, growling in frustrated as they hit a red light, one of too many, without taking it out on the car. Slowly the babbles stop and he sees that his companion is staring out the window with some goofy grin on her face.

 

He pulls the car into the driveway, noting that the red truck is gone. Her father is gone for a few days, doctors to see, specialists, and he is grateful that the man is just not there for now. Derek smirks slightly, taking a peek over at Maddie who already is itching to get out of the skirt and heels, and it nearly makes him chuckle and just how fast she can get to the door while he is still in the car. It is more than enough to make him rethink just what he wanted to do today.

 

He steps out of the car, locking it and glancing around, ensuring that there is no one watching, no one coming, and especially no hunters waiting for him, her, and anyone else. A quick sniff proves that it is just the two of them now. Good. But it does more than just allow him a chance to relax. He can catch her scent again, chocolate, mint, mate, his, and just a bit of his own mixed with hers, and it can send him over the edge if something is not done soon enough. He knows what that something is. Hell, it has been clawing at the surfer ever since she stepped into his life with those animal crackers a couple of weeks ago.

 

It makes sense now, as he follows her inside, then up the stairs, silently watch as he knows she grows more confused as to just why he is following her.

 

But when they reach her room, she slips off the shoes, dropping a couple of inches, and pushes the door open, waiting and giving him this _look_ that makes him raise an eyebrow back.

 

“You said mate last night.”

 

“I don’t lie to you.”

 

“Then mate, as in…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.”

 

Derek looks down at her, Maddie, his Maddie, and he sees not only the five year old that wiggled into his life or the thirteen year old who came crying into his arms when she needed a friend or the sixteen year old to tried to stop him from doing that twisted mistake with Kate, but he sees Maddie the grown up woman, Maddie the wolf wants as his mate, Maddie that just opens her arms and accepts him for what he is when the mass majority would shun, and it is enough to make him grab her from behind and host her up into his arms.

 

He feels legs wrapping around his waist, pressing her body up against his as he crashes his lips against her. Hear her heartbeat racing, feel her chest rise up and down as she gasp for air, breaking off the kiss and just looks at him with this need, like something she’s been hiding locked away for years, and it makes him move to the bed where they both fall into messy covers and pillows.

 

Clothing is torn apart from the both of them in minutes in a furry, shoes kicked off, pants gone, shirt chucked in a corner, and for a moment he takes in the site of her, naked, willing, and every bit like the picture he had in his head earlier that morning. “Mine,” he murmurs against her skin, taking care to leave marks all along her neck so everyone will know she is his and no one else’s.

 

They spend the rest of the day getting to know one another again in a very new way.

 

~~~

 

_“So, red eyes.”_ __

_“I’m the alpha now.”_ __

_“And the wolf is okay with me? Being human, hanging around you all the time?”_ __

_“… Mate.”_ __

_“What?”_ __

_“The wolf… I recognize you as mate.”_ __

_“Don’t I have to be-“_ __

_“No. You’re mine. That’s what matters."_ __


End file.
